The Second Wind
by JennyDoombringer
Summary: With Link gone after the events of TWW, the remnants of Ganondorf's Forces plan to conquer the Great Sea. It is up to Aryll to follow in her brother's footsteps and put an end to the evil in the Great Sea once and for all.
1. Prologue: The Darknut Rises

**Prologue: The Darknut Rises**

The Great Sea was pouring into Hyrule, Thanatos the Mighty Darknut knew. What he did not know was whether his master, Ganondorf, was still alive. Or, for that matter, the fates of Link, Princess Zelda, or King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule. He prayed to the Goddesses that Link, the Green-Clad Terror, had perished. He lost too many good men to that young human boy. He had no time to dwell on the situation, however. He had to return to the Forsaken Fortress.

Thanatos removed his armor as quickly as he could, knowing that the sea would drown him if he did not move quickly. He ran through his master's castle. He saw smaller members of Ganondorf's forces, such as Bokoblins and Miniblins, being swept away by the current. There was no time to save them.

The water in the portal room had already risen over the edge of the pool and past the Darknut's chest. He was not a very strong swimmer, but he had no choice. He paddled his way towards the dark portal to the surface, his final chance at survival.

The water had begun to rise more rapidly. Soon, it was nearly to the ceiling of the room. Thanatos had to hold his breath and muster as much of his strength as he could to make it to the portal. The current being created by the rising water was pushing him upward, crushing him against the ceiling. He was merely inches away, and knew that he would die if he was not quick. He could not die this close to his goal.

When he finally reached the portal, he felt relief. He had survived. However, there was one thing that he forgot: the other exit of the portal was in the pool of water in the entrance to the Forsaken Fortress, and he no longer had the strength to swim to shore. He found himself sinking like a rock, all the effort of his escape rendered useless by one simple miscalculation.

The next thing Thanatos knew, he woke up in his bed, completely dry.

"Lord Thanatos! You are awake," he heard the annoying, high-pitched voice of a Bokoblin.

_Lord Thanatos? _He thought, _why not General Thanatos?_

"An Octorok found you sinking into the sea and brought you to shore," the Bokoblin said, "we were beginning to worry that you would never wake up. Then, we would not know who would lead us."

"So, Lord Ganondorf is dead?" Thanatos asked.

The Bokoblin nodded, "at least we think It's been three weeks since the flooding of Hyrule, and he's still gone."

"Three weeks?!" Thanatos rose out of bed, "what have I missed?"

"Lots of us died when Hyrule flooded. You're now the highest-ranked one of us left alive," the Bokoblin said.

"So, the other Mighty Darknuts?" With Gohma, Kalle Demos, and Molgera dead, and Jalhalla even more dead than usual, the Mighty Darknuts were the greatest generals in Ganondorf's Forces, beneath the King of Evil himself.

"Whichever ones that weren't killed by the Green-Clad Terror drowned during the flood," the Bokoblin said, "except for you, of course, Lord Thanatos."

Thanatos began to ponder his situation. He was now in charge of Ganondorf's Force. No, wait, they weren't Ganondorf's Forces anymore. Ganondorf was dead. They were HIS forces.

"What are you orders, Lord Thanatos?" the Bokoblin asked.

"The Green-Clad Terror? What of him?"

"Our scouts saw him sailing east with the Princess and her pirates, into uncharted waters."

"That is great fortune. Hopefully, he never returns," Thanatos said.

"You fear the Green-Clad Terror?" the Bokoblin asked. Thanatos punched the lesser minion to the ground.

"Know your place, worm!" the Darknut said, "I am a Mighty Darknut! I have no fear for a juvenile human. It is merely convenient that I will not have to worry about him slaying weaklings like you, since our forces have suffered such heavy casualties already."

"Yes, Lord Thanatos," the Bokoblin returned to his feet, "your orders?"

"Gather up our troops from across the Great Sea and order them to return here for training. The ones that prove their mettle will be granted promotions, as I will need new generals to serve under me. When the training is complete, we will take our revenge on the Green-Clad Terror."

"We're going to follow him?" the Bokoblin asked.

"No," Thanatos said, "sailing into such uncharted waters would be suicide. I have another plan. I will ensure that, should the Green-Clad Terror ever return, he will have quite the unpleasant surprise."


	2. Chapter 1: The Fall of Outset

**Chapter 1: The Fall of Outset**

Aryll sat in her lookout, as she always did, looking to see if her brother had returned. Link had been gone for four years. Aryll's own twelfth birthday had come and gone a year earlier, much more uneventful than her brother's. There was no ancient island tradition for girls' birthdays and, thankfully, no giant birds came to take her or anyone else away. The delicious meal of her grandmother's soup with cake for dessert was the only highlight of the day.

She gazed into the telescope, looking for the signs of the pirate ship, which she was certain that she would see long before she saw the King of Red Lions. For the first few months after Link's departure, she spent almost the entire day gazing towards the eastern horizon. Now, it was generally only an hour or less, and even that was more out habit than actually believing that her brother would return.

Truthfully, there was another reason she liked being alone in her lookout, as well. Joel, Abe and Rose's older son, was a year younger than Aryll, and he had just begun to realize that girls did not have cooties. Whatever time he was not spending either sleeping or training with Orca to try to become a great swordsman like Aryll's brother, he was spending stalking Aryll around the island. It was infuriating.

And, then, as if annoying boys could read her thoughts, she heard someone climbing up the ladder.

"I wonder who that could be," she muttered to herself.

"Oh, hi, Aryll," she heard him behind her, "didn't expect you to be here."

Aryll did not even turn around. She knew that he was leaning against the wooden column supporting the roof of her lookout, trying to look tough.

"That's funny, because I'm always here right now, Joel," she said, "and every time you come here, you say that you weren't expecting me."

"You know, Orca's been teaching me a lot of cool sword techniques," Joel walked up to the railing next to her, "you oughta come watch be train one day. I'm probably skilled enough to take on Ganondorf."

"Ganondorf's dead, Joel," Aryll said, "my brother plunged the master sword into his forehead."

"Well, I mean if he was alive I could beat him."

Aryll honestly doubted that. Joel was the sort of boy who would have to change his pants after seeing a lone Bokoblin in the Forest of Fairies.

Joel stood there for a few moments.

"Speaking of that training..." Aryll said.

"I'm on a break," Joel said, "a man Orca's age needs to take meditation breaks so that he doesn't tire himself out too much."

"You don't seem to be meditating."

"I'm not Orca's age."

Aryll tried for a few moments to continue looking through her telescope with Joel there, but it was not long before she had to leave.

"I think my grandmother needs me back at my house," she said. She walked over to the ladder and began climbing down. As she got halfway down, Joel began calling for her.

"Aryll! Wait!" he said.

"I really need to go," she said back.

"No, this is serious," he said, "I need you to use your telescope."

Aryll climbed back up the ladder, even though she was certain that this was just a prank by Joel to get her to be near him.

"It's over there. To the North," Joel said. Aryll saw something small on the horizon, which she was certain was just some merchant ship or something else completely ordinary. She decided to humor Joel by getting out her telescope, anyway.

When she zoomed in fully, she saw that the ship was sailing directly toward Outset. Also, it was not alone. The small shape on the horizon was actually at least ten ships. When they got closer, Aryll saw that they were flying a flag with a familiar symbol of some bird-like creature. She had a bad feeling, but she handed the telescope to Joel to make sure.

"Does that symbol look familiar to you?"she asked.

"Yeah. It's the exact symbol from those Knight's Crests at Orca's dojo. Didn't your brother get a bunch of those from fighting..."

"Darknuts," Aryll said. She rarely saw the foreboding, armored servants of Ganondorf during her time in the Forsaken Fortress. Usually, the Darknuts just passed through the portal to some other lair. But whenever she saw one of the terrifying knights, it left an impression of deadliness far beyond even the massive Moblins. Only Ganondorf himself and the Helmaroc King that kidnapped her terrified her more.

"What are the odds that they've come to tell us that they reformed their ways now that Ganondorf is gone and they want to leave us a peace offering?" Joel asked.

"We need to warn everyone. And quickly," Aryll said.

"Right," Joel said.

Aryll and Joel went from house to house on Outset Island, warning each and every resident of the incoming ships. The residents of Outset gathered on the beach in front of Orca and Sturgeon's house , trying to figure out what to do.

"Oh no, they're coming for my granddaughter again," Aryll's grandmother had begun to retreat back into her mind again.

"It's OK, Grandma," Aryll hugged her. She handed her telescope to Orca, who looked in the direction that she and Joel saw the ships.

"You did good, children," Orca said, "even with my old eyes, I would recognize that symbol anywhere. They're less than halfway between the reef and here, and closing in every second. Now, it's time for every able-bodied man to stand and fight for our home."

"Ridiculous as ever, I see," Orca's older brother, Sturgeon, said, "I'm far to old to call myself 'able-bodied', so, every 'able-bodied man' on the island refers only to you, Abe, and Mesa. Unless you still put stock in the idea that a boy's twelfth birthday is his transition into manhood. In which case, you can count Joel, too. In case you are even dumber than I thought, that is four. Four idiots getting themselves killed."

"Then what is your plan?"Orca asked.

"You're all forgetting about the water spirit, Jabun, living in a cave on the back of the island..."

"We should ask the spirit for aid in our battle?"

"No, no, no," Sturgeon said, "four years ago, the water spirit was unable to save his own island from being destroyed. I'm saying we should get his help to retreat."

"Unacceptable," Orca said, "You may flee if you want, and you should take the women and children with you, but I will not run away when my home is under attack."

"I'm asking you to see reason, brother," Sturgeon said, "they have a fleet of ships, all filled with monsters."

"If I die, then so be it," Orca said, "I've lived a long life, and I've always dreaded the idea of dying peacefully in my bed. The Goddesses must have granted my wish. There is no greater honor than to die protecting my home."

"You're an idiot," Sturgeon said, "you always were."

"I'll fight too," Abe said.

"Abe, NO!" his wife, Rose, shouted.

"Me too, Dad," Joel said. Abe shook his head.

"No, Joel. You need to be strong for your mother and brother," Abe said.

Abe and Orca looked toward Mesa, the other grown man on the island.

"What are you looking at me for?" he asked, "I think Sturgeon's right on this one. I don't wanna die."

"Fine," Abe said, "then can you at least make sure that my son doesn't try to run back here. Mesa shrugged, "yeah, I guess."

"Good," Abe said.

After everyone said their goodbyes, the residents of Outset Island who were not staying behind began walking up the slopes to the Forest of Fairies. In the four years since Aryll's brother was gone, a tunnel had been dug from the fairy fountain in the forest and Jabun's cave on the back of the island, connecting the two most spiritual places on Outset. This allowed them to get to Jabun without going across the water.

Aryll felt a spike of fear rush through her as she stepped onto the rebuilt bridge to the forest. She realized that she had not been there since the bridge was fixed, and that the last time she tried to cross the bridge, the Helmaroc King swooped down and captured her. She could swear she heard the dead bird's piercing shriek the instant she stepped onto the rope bridge, and her heart began pounding. She froze in place and began looking around.

"Did anyone else hear that?" she asked. Everyone shook their heads.

There was no more Helmaroc King, she had to remember. Her brother had killed it. She was just imagining things. Joel and her grandmother walked up to her as the rest of the islanders crossed to the other side.

"Do you need help, dear?" her grandmother asked.

"No, no," she took another step, and heard another shriek, "OK, maybe yes."

Aryll let her grandmother and Joel slowly guide her to the other side of the bridge, while she kept her eyes closed. Eventually, she made it to the other side of the bridge and breathed a huge sigh of relief. In the time it took her to cross, however, the flagship of the enemy fleet landed on the shore, and a walkway was lowered from the ship to the shore.

First, two Moblins walked down from the deck of the ship and each stepped to the side, leaving a gap between them. They were followed by two Darknuts who did the same, shrinking the size of the gap. Then, one Darknut with a cape walked down and stood in the middle, surveying his two opponents.

"Is this the only resistance that the island of the Green-Clad Terror can put up?" he said, "I suppose I didn't need to bring the whole fleet."

The Head Darknut's four minions laughed.

"Laugh while you can. I have slain many of your kind in my day," Orca said.

"Seems to be a little past 'his day', Lord Thanatos," one of the Moblins said.

The Moblins and the two lesser Darknuts laughed, but the Darknut in charge kept quiet.

"You are 'Thanatos', I presume," Orca said.

"Yes, I am the successor to Lord Ganondorf. Since your paltry numbers humor me, I will give you one chance," Thanatos the Darknut said, "surrender, and I will permit you to live."

Orca readied his spear.

"I assume that is how you choose to convey your rejection of my offer. Very well," Thanatos turned to his four minions, "kill them both."

Thanatos' four minions moved towards Orca and Abe. However, before they could get too close, Orca sprang into action. The Moblins were cut down fairly easily. Then, the old master danced behind the lesser Darknuts and cut the straps holding up their armor, before skewering them as well.

"Perhaps you are more formidable than I thought, old human," Thanatos said, "you have earned the right to be killed by Thanatos the Great himself."

Orca and Thanatos began dueling, matching each other blow for blow, Orca's spear blocking Thanatos' sword, and vice versa. The two warriors began moving back and forth across the beach. Orca was holding his own against the Darknut Lord, but Aryll was worried. Orca was an old man, and, in a prolonged duel, Thanatos would have the advantage.

However, Thanatos and Aryll both forgot that Abe was there. Aryll caught sight of Joel's father sneaking up behind Thanatos to cut off the Darknut's armor, and suddenly felt relieved. Hopefully, seeing their leader getting killed would force the rest of the fleet to retreat and regroup, giving _everyone_ on Outset Island a chance to escape. Abe took out the sword that Orca had given him and sliced through the Mighty Darknut's cape. There was a loud clang of metal on metal and, as the cape fell, Aryll could see the sun gleam on a metal plate covering the Darknut's back. Thanatos began laughing.

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't learn anything from seeing a young boy cut through the armor of so many of my fellows that way?" Thanatos said, "how stupid do you think I am?"

In an instant, Thanatos spun around and swung his sword at Abe. Abe blocked the first strike, but, being not at all experienced in sword play, lost the grip on his blade in the process.

"Father!" Joel shouted down towards the beach. He tried to run back across the bridge, but was grabbed by Mesa.

"What are you kids still doing here? Come on! Everyone's almost to the fountain," he said, dragging Joel away.

The next blow came brutally, cutting down Joel's father in one swift slash of the Darknut's blade. Then, Thanatos turned his attention back to Orca.

"You monster!" Orca said.

"You who just butchered four of my men are calling me a monster for killing one of yours?" Thanatos said, "this is war, old man."

The two warriors resumed their duel.

"Let me ask you something," Orca said, "if you were so concerned for the lives of your men, why did you give that backplate only to yourself and not those other two Darknuts?"

"Those two were very undisciplined. Nikomachos fell asleep at his post several times, and Duilius was frequently tardy to his training. I made them wear the old style of armor so that they could prove themselves to be true warriors," Thanatos said.

"So, you were going to allow your own men to be killed to teach them a lesson," Orca said.

"Their deaths were never the intent. I was certain that they would rise to the challenge, being Darknuts," Thanatos said, "but you didn't let that happen, human."

Orca slipped up on just one blow, and his spear was knocked out of his grasp. Orca knelt to the ground.

"I admit defeat," he said, "you have bested me."

"Truly, I enjoyed our battle," Thanatos said, "if you were thirty years younger, I'm certain that I would be the one in your position. You, sir, are one of the most valiant knights I have ever had the pleasure of doing battle with."

Thanatos raised his blade over Orca, "Farewell, worthy opponent."

Aryll turned away before the Darknut's sword descended, only to realize that she was now alone on the cliff outside of the forest. She ran into the entrance, but found no one in sight. They must have been already to the fairy fountain, if not all the way to Jabun's cave. She could not keep them waiting any longer. She began running towards the hole to the fountain. However, something reached out from behind a nearby tree and grabbed her.

"Oi! Where do ye think yer going, 'uman girl?" Aryll could recognize a Bokoblin's voice anywhere, though, this one had an accent unlike the ones from the Forsaken Fortress.

"Help! Somebody!" suddenly, the Bokoblin's huge machete was against her throat.

"Keep bloody quiet, 'uman," the Bokoblin said, "and come with me."

The Bokoblin led Aryll back out of the forest as she tried to struggle.

"Don't struggle. Ye don' want that Darknut and 'is fleet spottin' us, do ye?"

"Aren't you on his side?"

"Ganondorf's death was the best thin' that 'appened to Bokoblinkind. I din't 'ave to worry 'bout gettin' meself killed all the bloody time," the Bokoblin said, "Ye think I'm daft enough ta throw that away to work for some snooty Darknut? Bugger that. Now, keep movin'."

Aryll let the Bokoblin lead her down the slope, keeping out of sight of Thanatos' fleet, which was now docking to secure the island. They crawled through Mesa's overgrown grass before reaching the gap between the two sections of Outset.

"Can ye swim, 'uman girl?" the Bokoblin asked.

Aryll nodded, "and my name is 'Aryll'."

"I know what yer name is, 'uman girl. An' I know who yer bloody brother is, too. Killed a lot a' me friends, 'e did. Be thankful I don' 'old that against ye. Now, keep quiet an' swim."

Aryll swam until she saw a Bokoblin raft docked on the other side of the island. She and the Bokoblin climbed on it.

"So, uh, now that you know my name, what's yours?"

"Oh, so the sister a' the Green-Clad Terror is realizin' that we Bokoblins 'ave names?" the Bokoblin said, "It's Dalnk, by the way."

The Bokoblin took his machete away from Aryll and began to use it to row into the raft.

"Dalnk?"

"Expectin' some big, fancy Darknut name, we're ye?"

"No, uh... nice to meet you, Dalnk. Now, uh, where are we going?"

"'orseshoe Island, just west a' 'ere. If yer brother was such a pain in me arse, 'opefully I can turn ye into the kind a' warrior that'll knock that Darknut down a few pegs. T'would be the dog's bollocks, it would."

"Sorry, I barely understood anything you just said."

"Just shut yer gob 'til we get there. There's a cave on 'orshoe Island that ye'll be livin' in 'til ye get good enough to go Darknut huntin'. Don' know 'ow long that'll be," Dalnk said.


End file.
